Burned and Frozen (LokiXReader) Chapter 1
by THELokilover
Summary: When the Avengers ask you to join their team, you are hesitant but go along. You are trained by a man who you end up falling in love with. But, when a cure for your 'disease' comes in an unexpected incident, what will you do when you find out it's killing you? Especially when another realm is in danger and needs the aid of the Avengers and you.
1. Chapter 1

I was born in 9th century France. My sheer existence is astonishing. As a young girl I fell ill with an unknown sickness. I was getting worse, and my parents feared my premature death, so my father searched for a cure. He ventured across the lands, until he came across a Witch, in Norway, who gave my father an exiler that would cure me. But, unbeknown to my mother and father, once it was given to me, the witch could have a hand in my appearance.  
It did cure me, but I was left with what most call, a deformity. My legs grew short, black fibres, and I gained an extra joint. My feet became hard, grey hooves. All the villagers thought me a sorcerer, and were disgusted by me. My parents cared for me as long as they could, before they decided they couldn't cope with me any longer, and abandoned me. I was only 13. I lived in forests most my life, and discovered I could change into the full body of a horse. My coat is jet black, along with my mane and tail. The same colour as my human hair. My eyes are a glowing red, in either form, like rubies in the sunlight. When matters became dangerous, I shift into my alternate form and flee. This came in handy in the wars that I've lived through.  
Later in life, I discovered two more things about myself. I can throw flames from my palms, as a human, or spit them from my eyes and mouth in my other body. Although I have practiced this for many years, I am yet to gain full control over it.  
As my rage and anger builds, it kindles my inner fire, and when I can't cope, I explode. In the early 18th century, I had an encounter with a lady in England (you see, I've travelled a lot) she screamed an called me an ugly monster and a nightmare, and I couldn't contain my rage. I destroyed the entire village. It was then that I realised I could pose a threat to others, and banished myself to the forests I'd grown up in.  
This brings me to another point. I am immortal. I could live forever without the fear of death hanging above me head. I've always thought of this as a comfort, but I become lonely, sometimes, and it is then a curse.  
One day I wish to find my purpose in life, but I will probably never know. But I will search, and never lose hope.  
Because I have all the time in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm, golden sunlight streams through my window, bathing my face in its glow. I slowly untangle myself from my sheets and swing my legs over the side of my single-bed. I stretch my arms above my head, and stand. Making my way to the old kitchen, to make myself a cup of coffee. Ah, the joys of caffeine! Slouching down on the red-leather couch, I make a list of things I must do today. I live above the antiques shop, where I work. I work for my bed and bought, which includes this place. It's not overly modern, but it does me fine.  
Finishing my mug, I return it to the sink, and change for work. I wear the usual, a long skirt and a tank top, my straight, black hair in a neat ponytail. If anyone were to see my legs, they would freak, and that would be the end of me. I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I don't appear to have aged a day since I was 25.  
Slipping on my custom-made shoes, I hurry down-stairs to greet Mr. Brown, my boss. He is an old, greying man, showing the effects of age in his lined face.  
"Ah, good morning [name]! And what a lovely morning it is!" his deep voice cuts through the warm, thick air. I smile.  
I unlock the brass latch, and open the large wooden doors. Pinning on my name-tag, I walk behind the counter, to collect a broom. It is never busy, let alone on a Wednesday! Mr. Brown won't invest in any advertising, and this is the consequence! But I'm not arguing with him! He's been very good to me since I came to him, a little over 3 years ago.

Sweeping along the grain of the unpolished wooden floors is somewhat calming. Its funny how some of the most simple tasks are so serene. Lost in my thoughts, I don't hear the fan-screams of people walking down the street, as the Avengers approach the store. Looking up from my pile of dust, I notice them coming closer, through the front door's window. I don't know whats running through my mind, but I get a gut-wrenching feeling and hastily, flee upstairs into my flat, shutting the wooden door at the steps and locking it. I lean my ear against the rough surface of the door and hear a booming voice. Geez these walls are paper thin! I think to myself. I hear quiet banter and then my name. My name. Dread wells inside me, and I realise my feeling was correct. Heavy foot-steps fall on the wooden stairs. Each step closer, my nerves swell inside me. A knock resounds on the door and I call "Who is it?"  
Mr. Brown leaves stating "I'll leave you to it." His foot-falls echo down the steps.  
The booming voice returns "My name is Fury, may we come in?"  
I contemplate allowing them to enter, and slowly open the door with a click. I take in the full sight of them as Fury and the Avengers walk through.  
"Umm.." I breathe "Why do you need to speak to me?"  
A woman in a skin-tight, black suit, and ruby-red, short hair speaks up "We're from S.H.I.E.L.D, and we've been watching you for a while, [your name]. It's time to bring you in."  
Shock and anger bubbles within me, I whisper "Watching me?" and I raise my voice. "How do you know me?! Why do you have to bring me in?!" My breathing deepens. I can feel the change coming on.  
"It will all be explained back at HQ. Just remain calm and come with us" A well-built, tall man carrying a bow in one hand, and a few arrows in the other.  
"Remain calm?! What have I done wrong?!"  
A man, Bruce Banner steps forth, I've seen him on the tv, along with Tony Stark (Ironman) "[your name], you need to calm down, we're not going to hurt you"  
Suddenly, I feel the back of my near prickle. "Oh gosh no" I breathe. All eyes are on me.  
My 'knees' buckle, and I feel my skin prickle, black hairs form all over me, and I feel my bones crunch and click. My face lengthens and I throw my head back, they just stare on Wide-eyed, in horror. Laying on the ground, my shirt and skirt have ripped and are now off. The transformation is complete and I slowly get up. Rage bubbles inside me and my eyes glow red. Banner steps carefully towards me. I huff "Don't! Why do I have to go with you?!"  
Silence engulfs the room, and they all seem to be in shell shock. "Tell me before you regret coming here."  
Finally, after at least a minute, Fury breaks the silence, "We caught you on camera, a few times, and saw you and your abilities and thought you could be a possible candidate for the avengers. With special training from a couple of our… experts, we could help you gain control over your powers, and, ultimately you would join the Avengers."  
An awful thought comes to my mind. They saw me on camera… About a month ago I was walking home from running a few errands on the other side of town. It was getting late, so I decided to take a short cut. A short cut that ended up in a ware house being burned down by yours-truly. I was pinned up against the metal wall of the ware house by a man in a black hoodie. I can still feel his strong arms holding me against the cool, hard surface of the wall. His breath tickled my face, he was so close. I struggled to real ease myself from his firm grasp, but he wouldn't let go. So, before thinking, I threw a flame at him. He let go and I changed, racing after him at full speed. He entered the warehouse, it was filled with bales of hay, towering up to the high roof. I shot another flame at him, but it missed and hit a nearby stack of hay, ultimately incinerating the place.

Snapping back out of my trance, I raise my eyes slowly and ask, shakily, "What's in it for me?"  
The blond man speaks up from behind Fury, "We'll clear you name, which I'm sure you would find important"  
Shifting my eyes about the room, I look at each one of these heroes, and wonder why they would want me. I'm nothing but a deformed monster. But they must if they've come all this way to find me. Cautiously I reply, "Fine I'll go with you."

~ !Time Skip! ~

Down stairs in the store, I hug Mr. Brown goodbye. After a few of his words of wisdom, I depart, leaving my old life behind. All I own is in my army-green duffel bag, and I am once again in my long red skirt and white tank top. Leaving Mr. Brown and the shop behind is like leaving behind a piece of my heart. He has been like a father to me, and even when he knew about my legs, he never judged me or thought of me as a monster. He called it my gift to this world.  
The Avengers and Fury lead me around the backstreets and out into an open field. There, in the centre is a huge, black, jet-like hovercraft. 'S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier' is written in whine along the side, and a metal platform lowers from the back, onto the ground. I am lead up the ramp and on board the vessel. Staring in amassment, I notice there are gadgets everywhere! in the centre-back is a long table with chairs arranged around it. Down a level are women and men at computers, I suppose running the ship. Bruce asks me to take a seat, at one of the chairs, and I do as I'm told. The other take a seat and introduce themselves. Bruce sits beside me, to my right and a space is vacant to my left. The blond man, who introduces himself as Clint (or Hawkeye) sits opposite me, and Natasha (or Black Widow, as I was told earlier) sits next to him. It is then that Tony comes up behind me and squeezes my shoulders, exclaiming "I'm sure you and Banner'll become chummy! You're very alike"  
Turning to look at him over my right shoulder, I ask "And why are you so sure about that? How are we alike" raising an eyebrow.  
Tony looks over at Bruce and he states "I'm the Hulk" a crooked smile spreads across his lips.  
"Yep, he's the giant green rage monster" Tony says, pointing at him.  
I glare at him, and go to stand up, but Bruce's hand on my shoulder, stops me, "Your relating me to a 'rage monster.' I resent that."  
"Geez you've got a lid on it! Just like him!" As he is about to turn and I singe the hairs of his mustache, he stares at me in horror, before walking over and taking a seat opposite me to my left.  
A chuckle resounds from behind me, near the doors to the helicarrier. I turn to acknowledge a tall man with raven hair, and striking emerald-green eyes. He is wearing some sort of gold and black leather armour with emerald-green trimmings. He struts swiftly over to the vacant seat next to me and states "I hope I am not too late for introductions." a few people nod at he takes a seat, turning to face me, "I am Loki, of Asgard. and that" He points to Tony "Was impressive, for a mutant."He smirks, I blush and turn to Fury.  
After yet another explanation of their plans, Fury directly addresses me, "[your name], Bruce and Loki will be assisting in your training" I nod. He looks at his watch, and states "It's too late, now to do any training, so Loki," He looks over at him "will you show her to the room she'll be staying in." With a curt nod, Loki stands and starts to walk down a corridor to the left.

I stand and swiftly try to catch up, my duffle bag thumping against my leg all the way. The floor is made from what appears to be iron grating, and the walls are made from glass. Every few meters there is another airlock door, and at the end of the corridor, there are two silver sliding doors. They open as we approach, and Loki struts off down the hall. A thought crosses my mind How far down the hall is it?! We keep walking, until suddenly he stops and stands ramrod straight, and I trip, falling against him. Standing up, I blush and brush off my are in front of a grey-metal door with a bronze knob. "This is the room your staying in" Loki states formally, and I reply with an embarrassed "Thanks." He strides back out through the double-doors and they hiss closed behind him. The door creaks open as I turn the knob, slowly. I step in and close the door behind me. Turning to asses the room, I see a single bed with steel bed-head and side-tables. A matching set of drawers is opposite the bed, and what looks like a shiny black, ultra-modern alarm clock and a silver lamp. How dull… whatever… Moving over to the side of the bed, I dump my duffel on the floor with a thud. I fall back onto my back on the bed, and stare at the ceiling. A yawn escapes my mouth, and my eyes drift shut. My mind escapes into a blissful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

An annoying beeping fills my ears. I grasp onto the last strands of sleep, before the duvet is ripped from under me, and I sit up ramrod straight. Beside the bed is Loki, a smirk pulling at his lips. Confusion washing over me, I mumble "How'd you get there?!" He seems to ignore me, and struts over to the metallic chest of draws, and presses a button on the alarm clock, before proceeding to the metal door. Opening it, he turns around to face me, and with an unimpressed look, he announces "I expect you packed and ready to arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D in 5 minutes."  
With that he closes the door behind him with a thud, and footsteps echo down the metallic hallway. Now fully awake, I process what I am to do, and get off the bed. I quickly change into a long black skirt and ruby-red tank top, that matches my eyes, and a black belt around my waist. My fingers slide throughout my waist length, inky hair, as I twist it into a braid, that runs down my back. A though surfaces at the back of my mind Where the heck am I supposed to go? Lifting my duffle, I walk over to the door and place my hand on the bronze knob and before I turn it, it opens and a well-dressed Bruce is standing there. I blink.  
He smiles and says "Well! Morning [your name]! I though you mightn't have known where to go."  
I grin, replying "You're quite right. Loki didn't give me much of an idea."  
"Yep, that's Loki for you."  
Sighing, I follow Bruce down the hallway, and we take a left, proceeding down another corridor. At the end, there is another airlock door, that opens as we move towards it. The room we enter is large, and has a few shipping containers pushed up against a wall on the right, and a small aircraft positioned in the centre. We board the small aircraft, and the avengers are seated in chairs that look as though they are out of race-cars, except they are in two rows facing each other, with straps pulled across their laps and chests. Bruce leads me over to vacant seat beside him, at the end of the row on the right. Natasha and Clint are absent, so I guess they are piloting. We strap ourselves in, and I look up to see Loki sitting opposite me, staring.  
"You have a thing with red, do you not?" he remarks, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
Unfazed, I comment "As do you with green, do you not?"  
He smirks and turns away. Fury is standing at the end of the row, holding onto an over-hanging, blue fluorescent light. Facing me, with the utmost authority in his voice, he informs me "You will arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D at 07:00am, where you will commence training. I just need you to sign this" he produces a pen and paper "to ensure that we have your consent." I take the pen, and sign my name down the bottom of the paper, on a dotted line. Handing him back the pen, he hastily exits through the door we came through. Moments later, I hear a rumble and my stomach does somersaults as the plane lifts of the ground and into the open air. I shift my eyes over to Bruce's watch. Its face is black with silver hands and wrist band. The time reads 6:50am, so only a 10 minute plane ride… really? Just as the words escape my mouth, the pressure in the cabin rises as I feel us speed up. Oh… thats why…

The 'jet,' as I later found out, is landed on the roof of the tower, where it is conveniently concealed from the civilian's view. We disembark the jet, and head over to the elevator. We descend a few levels, where I am ushered to my new room by Tony (by direction from Fury). Stepping out of the elevator, we turn a corner, to the right, and there is a short hallway with 4 red-cedar doors, each with a name on a metal plaque, to match the floor and walls, 2 on each side of the corridor. at the end of the hall is a large window, framed by a metal windowsill. He leads my down to the last room on the left, which has my name on it's own plaque, the plaque on the room next door to mine reads 'Loki' with a caption below, written in black marker, that reads 'aka: 'Reindeer Games',' which has been partially scratched off. Across the hall are Tony and Steve's rooms (judging by the plaques). Opening the door, I notice a few the furnishings are red. Turning to Tony, I ask "How did they know I'd go along with it?"  
"It was an offer you couldn't refuse! That and they probably would have forced you to come… but thats not important! Anyway, your training is in 10 minutes, with Loki, Down a level. Get down there on time or Reindeer games'll go spastic, kay?"  
Before I can speak, he is strutting off down the hallway, towards the elevator. Forced me to come? I erase that thought from my mind. I enter my room and close the door behind carpet is a deep burgundy. An ensuite is to my right. It's white tiles remind me of teeth, and there is a bright red towel on a towel rack in the corner, next to the shower. Walking further into the room I notice just how small it is. There is a single bed, dressed with a ruby red duvet, with black pillows and lampshades. A black, wooden chest of drawers, matching the side tables, is opposite the bed, with a small, black tv on top. Meandering over to the chest of draws, I pull out the top draw and unpack the contents of my duffel, laying the neatly folded skirts and tops in the top draw, and pants and other clothing in the second draw. There's no more room in either drawer, so I stuff my empty duffel bag in the third drawer and close it. Realising how long I'd taken, I jog out to the elevator, and hear the door bang closed behind me. I reach the elevator and start attacking the 'down' button. The doors slide open at a leisurely pace, and I hurry inside and once again attack the 'down' button. The doors slip shut and it feels like it takes forever to reach my destination. The elevator finally stops and as the doors open, Loki comes into view. He is standing a metre or 2 away from the doors with his arms behind his back, a smirk plastered on his face. "Well. You definitely need to work on your punctuality, [your name]."

Blushing, I step out of the elevator and (unfortunately) a little closer to him. The room I am in is large, with a set of 3 metallic stairs leading up to a circular glass room with a sliding door. Loki turns and walks into it, I follow him in and the door hisses shut behind me. Great! I'm in a glass container with a weirdo!  
He turns to face me and I ask "Why are we in here?" I look around.  
"Because Fury would prefer S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters not to be burned to a smithereens, you ignorant girl!" he spits at me.  
I hear the elevator 'ding' and I spin around. The doors glide open to reveal Bruce in a crisp-looking suit. He smiles, warmly at me and I return it. He saunters closer, and sits on a metal chair just outside. I turn back to Loki, and his sly smile reappears on his face. He nods at Bruce andy faces me. Thats when he starts spitting insults at me.  
"Your family most likely abandoned you! They were probably ashamed of you!"  
Confusion spreads across my face, that soon turns into a frown.  
"You disgusting, worthless monster! It's a shame your immortal, torturing other poor souls with your appearance!"  
My breath deepens, as I try to calm myself down. Why is he doing this?!  
"You can't even control your anger, you lonely, sad mutant! No wonder you have no friends!"  
My skin prickles and breath quickens, as I desperately attempt to stop the change. I mumble "Your asking for it.."  
"What was that?! Oh, that's right, your voice isn't worth hearing! You have no purpose in life!"  
His voice rings in my ears. That's it. That breaks me. I do have a purpose in life! Just then, as I'm starting to change, Bruce's soothing voice cuts in. "[your name], calm down! Loki didn't mean it!Shh.. Calm down." But, it's too late. I collapse onto the floor once more as short, black hairs cover my body. Pain shoots through my body in ripples as my bones shift and click into place, and I lay my head back as it lengthens. A moan escapes my mouth before the transformation is done, and I slowly raise myself off the ground and stand straight. A pile of my clothes is on the floor in front of me.  
"WHY?!" I huff "It's not fun for me, nor anyone else, so WHY?!"  
Bruce speaks up "We were just trying to see how much it takes to set you off. If we can find a way for you to gain complete control over your anger, you will be able to call on this form when you need it, rather than have… incidents"  
Smoke wafts from my nostrils as I query "How do you know it will work?!"  
Loki answers this time, whilst slowly stepping closer to me "Have you seen the Hulk on the loose, lately?"  
Looking between them, I sigh and make my way around so they are facing my back. I lay back down on the ground and take a few deep breaths. I painstakingly change back to my default form and put my clothes back on, that slipped off earlier, and turn around to face them. Bruce seems to have left, and Loki is standing in front of me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Taking a step closer to me, he outstretching his hands, palm up, and says "Give me your hands." Hesitantly, I place my hands, palm up, gently in his. They are unnaturally cold to touch, but soft as baby's skin. "Try to conjure a small flame, like one of a match." He instructs.  
I do as I'm told and attempt to conjure some sort of flame. Honestly, I am more practiced in using my eyes to burn things, so I find it strange, and somewhat difficult. I stare down at my palm, as I feel it heat up. At first there are a few sparks, I concentrate harder, and my palms cool down. "Try again" he demands. I look back down, and his thin, cold fingers wrap around my chin and pull it up, to look at him. "Focus on me." his voice is harsh, but there's a hint of something softer in his dazzling, emerald eyes. I try again, this time looking at him. My hands warm up, and I feel a small sparks. But no flame. I look down, and there's still nothing. I am flooded with a sensation of extinguished hope. Loki's hands disappear from under mine and he steps a little closer. His eyes become slits and he spits "Maybe you need a little… forceful encouragement."  
His hand shoots up from his side, and wraps around my face, searing it with the cold. Panic arrises deep inside me, cold burns me like heat would to a normal person. Backing up, he follows me, until I'm at the edge of the room, by back pressing up against the moderately cool glass. The pain shoots through me in crashing waves. With no choice but to fight back, I focus my eyes on his hand, and try to burn it. But, conveniently, Loki's other hand is now free, and clamps over my eyes. Sheer terror and claustrophobia hits me with an almighty thud, and I put my hands on his shoulders and flip him in one swift motion. Caught off guard, he falls hard on the ground, winded, and I race out the door and into the elevator. As the doors slide shut, I see his lanky body rising, with an alarmed look on his face. The doors slip shut, blocking my view. Pressing the 'top' button, I slide down to the ground, and sobs wrack through my body. Placing my warm hands over my burned cheek, I see the elevator light blink on. I'm at my stop. Too drained to get up, I sit there and watch the doors open.

Moments later, the doors are fully open and I hear a low, bellowing voice "Lady [your name]! What is the matter?"  
He walks, crouching beside me. His large, warm hand peels my hand away from my face, and he gasps at the sight. Sniffling, I reply "I'm fine, honestly, Thor" I stand and depart the lift. Unfortunately, he follows me, as I swiftly walk down a few corridors. Following signs hanging from the ceiling, I take a few more turns, until I reach a sort of common room, with a few grey, leather lounges facing in to a steel coffee table. I notice a coffee machine in the far right corner of the room, and make a beeline towards it. Luckily, the room is vacant, except for Thor and I, so I decide to stay and recover here. A metre or so from my destination, I once again feel Thor's hand clamp a little harder, on my forearm. Without thinking I spin around and twist his arm around until it no longer goes around. He winces and I raise my voice "Leave me be! Please! I'm fine!"  
From the corner of my eye, I see Steve's alarmed expression, and let go. My hands are shaking, and I storm out, down the corridor.


End file.
